Essais de style
by Macarousse
Summary: Petit recueil sur des sujets, des AUs, des scénarios au hasard ou qui inspirent sur le moment. Des pièces d'essais littéraires ou non, des envies d'écriture sans avoir nécessairement envie de spammer le site. De l'amour, de la tristesse, de l'humour ou tout autre chose. Rated M parce que scène explicite dès le premier essai.
1. A 3h du matin

**Comme dit dans le résumé, ici je posterai les OS/drabbles et autres petits essais qui ne méritent pas tellement d'être disséminés dans le site, et pour ne pas multiplier les fic à un chapitre. Et puis c'est souvent les mêmes personnages qui ressortent.**

**Ici, Áskell est Islande, et Fai est Hong Kong. Tiago est Portugal, l'OC de Caphazar. **

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à pointer les trucs qui vous semblent moches, ce sont des textes faits pour m'essayer à d'autres styles et donc à voir où sont mes lacunes.**

* * *

Un cri retentit, un nouveau, encore. Des bruits répétitifs. Comme si on cognait quelque chose contre le mur. Un véritable concert de voix rauques et de soupirs langoureux qui brisaient allègrement le silence de la nuit.

_Putain de merde._

* * *

Sa main tâtonna en arrière, cherchant la poignée qu'il actionna une fois trouvée. Áskell ouvrit la porte, ce qui est plutôt logique vu le geste précédent, reculant alors qu'il attirait Fai à l'intérieur de sa chambre. On passera sur la description de la pièce qui ne nous intéresse nullement dans ce procédé littéraire qui se voudrait un tant soit peu érotique. Quoi ? Ne dites pas que vous ne l'aviez pas venue voir celle-là.

Dans une impatience toute teintée d'un désir certain, Áskell claqua la porte derrière eux, ne lâchant pas Fai qu'il embrassait avec passion et envie, embrassade largement rendue. Ces mots semblent tellement clichés et vains qu'ils sonnent presque comme un documentaire animalier. Ce qui déplaît fortement à l'auteur qui ne saurait comment décrire autrement le ballet des langues qui s'entremêlent, des lèvres qui se rencontrent et se quittent avant de se rechercher encore et encore, laissant échapper de l'air nécessaire à la continuité de la chose.

Le pull d'Áskell ne trouva pas grâce aux yeux de Fai, qui décida purement et simplement de lui débarrasser de ce fardeau inutile. Le t-shirt de Fai alla bientôt rejoindre le pull sur le lit inoccupé de la chambre, à croire qu'ils avaient eux aussi décidé de copuler, histoire de faire des bébés mi-t-shirt, mi-pull. On appellerait ça des t-shirts en laine. Les pantalons durent se contenter de la moquette, comme les chaussures et les chaussettes. Putain de privilégiés.

Les doigts légèrement boudinés d'Áskell allèrent divaguer sous l'élastique du boxer de Fai, tandis que sa bouche s'occupait à laisser des marques rouges sur la peau hâlée, rouge qui irait virer au violet au cours de la nuit, bien évidemment. Les mains de Fai, quant à elles, flattaient le dos de l'islandais, avant de descendre plus au sud pour tirer aussi sur l'élastique du sous-vêtement, et l'en défaire. Áskell décida qu'il ne resterait pas seul en tenue d'Adam et fit subir le même traitement au dernier vêtement de Fai qui alla rejoindre la moquette.

Le fait de se retrouver alors dans le plus simple appareil ne sembla pas gêner les deux adolescents. Plus de place dans la pudeur, pas alors que les mains ne se contentaient plus de simples caresses et que les lèvres dérivaient vers d'autres horizons. Les dents d'Áskell se refermèrent sur la peau de l'épaule droite de Fai, déclenchant l'émission d'un gémissement chez le dit Fai. Áskell se retrouva alors basculé sur le matelas, Fai au-dessus de lui. Leurs parties de jambes en l'air avaient souvent des allures de matche de lutte gréco-romaine, sans les maillots ridicules et avec un peu plus de sensualité tout de même. Si tant est qu'on peut dire qu'une main se refermant sur un membre dressé avait quelque chose de sensuel. Hors contexte, ça n'avait rien de tel. Mais les regards et les longs soupirs échangés rendaient la chose bien plus appréciable. Un tableau plus délicat déjà.

Áskell appréciait également la dite chose, mais décida de ne pas profiter de ce traitement plus longtemps, et refit basculer Fai en dessous de lui. L'embrassant une énième fois, il alla caresser ses cuisses, lui surélevant légèrement les jambes. Prenant garde à ne pas la jouer bourrin de film pornographique – quand bien même il n'en avait jamais vu un seul – il se laissa glisser en lui, le pénétrant avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, même si son instinct primaire d'être sexué lui criait tout autre chose. C'est là que l'humain dépasse l'animal, n'écoutant plus son désir et ses besoins de bête, mais plus sa raison et son cœur. Il s'enfonçait donc avec une lenteur d'escargot, même si la comparaison est somme toute mal choisie, étant donné le caractère hermaphrodite de ces invertébrés, et comparer un phallus humain avec ces créatures visqueuses n'avait rien de bien approprié.

Fai se crispa naturellement à l'entrée d'Áskell. Il n'était pas non plus un grand habitué qui écartait volontiers les cuisses pour tout le quartier, donc oui, ça tirait quand même pas mal. Mais la douleur passa avec les caresses et attentions de son petit ami, et ses mains allèrent s'agripper aux épaules de l'islandais, geste hautement érotique de son point de vue, que l'autre interpréta comme le signal que « vas-y Simone, tu peux y aller », même s'il ne s'appelait pas Simone. Mais il y alla quand même, donnant un premier coup de reins.

Le concert des cris s'enclencha avec le début des mouvements de va-et-vient d'Áskell, qui enchainait les coups de butoir. Agrippant d'abord les hanches de Fai, il finit par s'appuyer sur ses mains, posées de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant. Les ongles de Fai dessinaient des sillons dans la peau blanchâtre du dos d'Áskell, ses jambes relevées par réflexe, alors que de ses lèvres s'échappaient les cris les plus sonores, accordés en rythme avec les ondulations de leur bassin. Áskell haletait, gémissant allègrement, articulant le prénom de Fai entre deux, le sien sifflait entre les dents de celui en dessous.

Après quelques minutes qui s'écoulèrent en éternité, les deux se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur libération, Áskell accéléra le rythme en quelque chose de plus bestial, suivant ce que demandait son corps, ne déplaise à Fai dont les hanches allaient à la rencontre d'Áskell. Bientôt, un râle plus puissant, le coup de reins fatal qui amène à l'orgasme dévastateur qui laisse pantois et donne l'impression avoir momentanément touché les étoiles.

Áskell se laissa retomber sur le matelas, à côté d'un Fai pantelant qui reprenait doucement ses esprits. Ceci fait, il enlaça Áskell, le serrant contre lui, avant de rabattre sur eux la couverture. Des sourires furent échangés, un premier « je t'aime » lancé, aussitôt renvoyé, un dernier baiser, et c'est là que cette salope de Morphée décida de commettre un double kidnapping. Áskell s'endormit presque aussitôt, se laissant abuser par la chaleur émise par le corps de Fai contre lui. Fai eut le loisir d'observer quelques minutes son amant, profiter du silence et de cette brume dans laquelle était plongé son esprit, vaguant à des âneries qui ne regardaient que lui, sombrant dans le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

Le silence était retombé. Mais pour être sûr, il garda son oreiller sur ses oreilles encore quelques minutes. Puis il soupira de soulagement avant de taper contre le coussin pour le ramollir et se recoucher convenablement. Non, sérieusement, on avait pas idée de s'envoyer en l'air à des heures pareilles. Tiago se promit de ne plus oublier de recharger son Ipod.


	2. Tu sers à rien

**Nouvel essai, qui date un peu. Du drama cette fois. HongIce toujours. Où Islande s'appelait encore Nataníel. Inspiré d'un des scénarios proposé par le tumblr imagineyourotp. **

* * *

« _Roh la ferme !_

__ J'te dis que c'est pas ma faute !_

__ Rien à foutre, c'est ton problème maintenant !_ »

Ils se gueulent dessus depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord. Tout ça pour une broutille, mais ça leur arrive souvent, de se battre pour rien. Une gifle, la main blanche claque contre la joue tannée, une fois de plus, une fois de trop peut-être. Un nouveau hurlement, et le macareux qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Il fait bien, le climat tendu a viré à l'explosif.

« _J'ai pas fait exprès !_

__ J'm'en fous, t'as qu'à faire attention, merde !_

__ Oh ta gueule._

__ Toi ta gueule ! C'que tu peux être con !_

__ Et toi tu sers à rien !_

__ … Uh._ »

Nataníel reste bouche bée, il ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer, la lèvre tremblante. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tente de répliquer, mais préfère partir en courant, laissant Fai en plan dans le salon. La porte de sa chambre claque derrière lui, la clé tourne dans la serrure. Et Fai se rend compte qu'il a été trop loin, qu'il a dit le truc qui fallait pas. Il grimpe à la suite, et tambourine contre la porte. Le silence lui répond. Le silence et des sanglots étouffés. Le cœur serré, il déglutit, se sent coupable. Il farfouille dans la maison, essaie de trouver un moyen de forcer la serrure. Il retente de convaincre Nataníel de lui ouvrir, en vain. Il soupire, passe par la pièce d'à côté. Dans la pénombre, il se débrouille pour atteindre le rebord de l'autre fenêtre, ouverte en espagnolette.

Il passe le bras par l'ouverture et ouvre le loquet, la fenêtre s'ouvre et il passe les jambes à l'intérieur de la chambre. Le silence règne dans la petite pièce. Une légère respiration vient le briser. Fai s'approche du lit, Nataníel y dort, calé sous les épaisses couvertures. Un sourire amusé vient orner ses lèvres quand il remarque le pied à l'air libre, pendant dans le vide. Il a toujours dormi n'importe comment. Fai ne peut pas se résoudre à le réveiller, alors il se contente de se glisser dans les couvertures à son tour, serrant doucement l'islandais endormi dans ses bras. La douce chaleur du lit déjà occupé à bientôt raison de lui, et il s'endort comme ça, se disant que tout irait mieux demain.

Et une lumière vive le réveille, quelques heures plus tard. Le soleil de printemps est déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairant la chambre à travers la fenêtre sans volets. Il s'étire, et remarque qu'il est seul dans le lit. La place à côté de lui est encore tiède, Nataníel a dû se lever peu avant lui. Et un morceau de papier sur la table de nuit attire son attention. Fai l'attrape, et, en baillant, il déchiffre l'écriture penchée et plutôt brouillonne de Nataníel.

« _Je suis parti à une réunion, je reviens vers midi. J'aurais aimé rester avec toi, mais je peux pas annuler. Dors bien. Je t'aime._ »

Un sourire étire ses lèvres, il repose la note sur la table avant de retomber dans les oreillers. Soupirant d'aise, il s'accorde un peu de repos dans le lit, après un coup d'œil au réveil qui lui apprend qu'il n'est que onze heures. Il pense, fixant le plafond blanc. Et se redresse d'un coup, il vient d'avoir une idée. Se faire pardonner, oui. Il rejette les couvertures et descend quatre à quatre dans la cuisine. Il ouvre tous les placards, le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il saurait préparer. Mais tous ces paquets aux noms barbares et imprononçables lui filent le tournis. Il soupire, son entrain est retombé. Puis il se rappelle qu'il y a un marchand de pylsur sur la place, plus loin. Il attrape une paire de chaussettes dans son sac de voyage et son manteau sur le portique de l'entrée avant de sortir, recomptant son argent. Il ne comprend rien à la monnaie islandaise, et espère que ces quelques milliers de couronnes lui suffiront.

Il balbutie un bonjour en islandais au marchand, à force il finit par savoir. L'autre remarque son accent, et avec un sourire chaleureux il lui parle anglais, lui demande ce qu'il veut avant de s'occuper de lui préparer des hot-dogs à sa façon. Fai grelotte un peu, c'est qu'il fait encore froid, pour lui, même en mai. Il paye l'homme et attrape la nourriture chaude qu'il lui tend. Il court presque pour rentrer. Sa montre lui indique midi moins dix. Il se dépêche pour mettre la table correctement. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais il sait que Nataníel raffole de ces pylsur, alors il sera content. Et c'est l'intention qui compte, non ?

Fai grimpe les escaliers en vitesse pour passer à la salle de bains, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air de sortir du lit. Essai plus ou moins concluant, il redescend, propre comme un sou neuf, attendre son amant dans le salon. Midi est passé de deux minutes, mais il ne s'inquiète pas : Nataníel est toujours en retard. Il joue sur son téléphone en attendant, un peu impatient quand même. Les minutes passent, s'écoulent inexorablement. Fai s'inquiète, il est déjà treize heures, et pas un appel, pas un message. Le déjeuner est froid.

Il craque, lui téléphone. Le répondeur. Même pas une tonalité. Il soupire. Il attend encore. Finit par rappeler. Il est seize heures et toujours pas un signe de vie. Fai s'est résolu à manger tout seul. Il tourne en rond dans la maison, il n'y a même pas Puffin pour le distraire. A vrai dire, il a un mauvais pressentiment, et laisse un nouveau message vocal sur la boîte de l'islandais. Il se demande s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose entre temps.

Dix-huit heures, toujours rien. Il tape du pied, l'attente lui pèse. Et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se précipite, le cœur battant. Un sourire étire ses lèvres, un sourire qui se change en moue d'incompréhension face aux deux officiers de police qui attendent sur le perron. La mine sombre, l'un d'eux demande si c'est bien le domicile de Nataníel Áskell Jónsson, Fai hoche la tête. L'autre lui explique alors qu'il y a eu un accident, un coup de volant en trop, des pneus qui patinent, et un pick-up dans le fossé.

« _Il ne s'en est pas sorti._ »

Les mots claquent, durs, trop durs, irréels presque. Fai ne réalise pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Son cœur s'est arrêté l'espace d'un instant. Il encaisse le coup. Se rend compte que la dernière chose qu'il lui ait dite était la pire de toute. Et qu'il ne pourra jamais s'excuser.

Parce que Nataníel ne reviendra jamais.


	3. Untitled

**J'ai du mal à écrire ces temps-ci, enfin, convenablement.**

**Une petite ficlet rapide, du HongIce, comme toujours. Tout se passe dans la tête d'Hong Kong, là. Et rating M oui ouiii.**

* * *

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il n'aime pas ça. Tout ce que j'ai sous les yeux relève de la perfection sur Terre. De la pointe de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils, j'aime tout chez lui. Son odeur m'enivre, autant que ses paroles que je bois avidement, attendant les prochaines comme un assoiffé. C'est un hydromel de luxure à lui tout seul. Tout son corps m'appelle à grands cris, réclame mon touché et mes caresses. Et il le sait, il en joue le fourbe. Il me nargue, me tire la langue, cette langue mutine qui joue avec la mienne et parcourt ma peau dès que je libère ses lèvres des miennes.

Ses doigts s'attardent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me font frissonner sous le contact. J'aime les frissons qu'il me procure comme ça. J'aime son souffle dans mon cou alors qu'il se tend sous moi. Pour être honnête ? Ça me rend fou, et m'encourage à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin, avec lui. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, il semble si fragile, un coup de reins de trop, et mon joli amour pourrait bien se briser. Mais à quoi je pense, j'y suis pas encore, aux coups de reins.

C'est trop facile de se déshabiller et de se sauter dessus. Avec lui c'est comme une attente d'avant Noël. Tu sais où est ton cadeau mais tu dois encore attendre un peu avant de l'ouvrir. Et après j'ai deux options. Soit le déballer comme un sauvage, lui arracher tous ses vêtements sans plus de cérémonie, soit le déshabiller lentement, le sentir languir d'impatience sous mes doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de lui-même de se découvrir. La deuxième solution est souvent la meilleure. J'aime le faire attendre, j'aime me faire désirer. Il me fait me sentir désiré. J'aime ça chez lui.

Ses baisers se font plus ardents, alors que mes mains décident de visiter d'autres contrées. Mon corps réagit tout seul à tout ce qu'il fait. C'est comme si mon esprit n'avait plus sa place comme contrôleur de moi-même. C'est lui qui fait tout, c'est lui qui me guide, dès que son regard rencontre le mien, je ne suis plus qu'un âne face à sa carotte, même si la comparaison est ridicule. Je suis un peu ridicule, surtout quand je parle d'amour. J'y peux rien, je suis pas malin, et il me fait tourner la tête, forcément, ça peut qu'être idiot.

Dans ma tête se bousculent des dizaines de chants d'amour. J'ai envie de lui dire dans toutes les langues à quel point il compte pour moi. Ces bousculements charnels ne sont rien à côté de mon cœur qui bat à l'unisson avec le sien. Mais ses baisers brûlants me ramènent bien vite à la réalité de notre ébat d'amour et je me retrouve à mordiller son oreille dans l'espoir d'entre une nouvelle tonalité dans ses soupirs lascifs.

Il sait que je n'y tiens plus, se fait attendre. Sa langue qui joue le long de mon vît est une douce torture. Le genre de torture dont on ne veut jamais voir la fin mais qui en même temps nous fait tellement d'effet qu'il faut y mettre un frein. Le grognement frustré qui s'échappe de ma gorge quand il me lâche enfin le fait rire, un rire clair, doux, avec une pointe de moquerie. De la provocation. Il aime jouer avec moi, me tendre une perche – dans tous les sens du terme – et la ramener vers lui quand je la frôle.

Je décide de lui faire tourner la tête aussi, je sais comment faire, je sais comment le faire se tortiller sous mes caresses, sous mes va-et-vient et autres traitements de faveur. Du bout des doigts je touche cet endroit qui le fait trembler. Sa bouche entrouverte qui laisse passer des soupirs toujours plus longs m'affame. Je m'empare de ses lèvres, toujours travaillant de mes mains. Je sens ses ongles se planter dans une partie plus charnue de mon anatomie, une façon d'en réclamer plus, entre deux gémissements sourds.

J'accède à ses demandes, n'y tenant plus. Son corps se tend à nouveau sous l'intrusion, et ses jambes remontent naturellement le long de mes flancs. Nos corps suintent de sueur et je tremble pourtant. J'ai froid, mais la chaleur de son être réchauffe mon cœur. Et les gémissements qu'il pousse m'encouragent à faire se rencontrer nos bassins, gentiment d'abord, puis de puis en plus brutalement, en harmonie avec les cris qui s'échappent de sa bouche grande ouverte. Son cou se tend, il se cambre, ses hanches ondulent sous les miennes, il ne sait plus où mettre ses mains, elles se perdent tantôt dans les draps, tantôt sur mon dos, et ses ongles y creusent des sillons qui me lanceront demain matin.

Mon prénom s'échappe de ses lèvres, il le gémit, puis le crie, puis les sons se perdent et se déforment. Je n'entends plus que lui, la musique qu'il m'offre est la meilleure symphonie du monde, Mozart peut bien aller se rhabiller. Bientôt, ses cris se font plus sonores, ses mains s'agrippent à ma peau et il se laisse aller contre moi. La chaleur est montée, je sens son souffle erratique alors que je m'attaque à son cou. Lui et moi ne font plus qu'un être, et hurlons notre amour à la face du monde dans un dernier coup de reins qui blanchit ma vue et fait se tendre nos corps.

Il soupire, il reprend une respiration plus normale, et se love contre moi quand je m'allonge à ses côtés. Son corps tremblant sous l'effort et l'orgasme est toujours aussi beau. Je l'aime toujours autant. Ce sourire doux qui étire ses lèvres alors qu'il me susurre un dernier je t'aime d'une voix éraillée fait bondir mon cœur une dernière fois alors qu'il ferme les yeux et nous recouvre de la couverture. Nos corps refroidis l'un contre l'autre, c'est la meilleure façon de dormir. Je sens son cœur battre tout contre le mien, et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.


	4. Hoppipolla

**J'essaie de me débloquer de mon write block. Alors encore un peu de HongIce, eh oui. Pas très joyeux cette fois. **

* * *

Ses cheveux détrempés collaient à son front d'un blanc laiteux. Le visage blafard, il regardait en bas d'un œil morne, n'exprimant aucune autre émotion qu'une grande lassitude. Les voitures allaient et venaient sans discontinuer dans la grande rue, et il attendait. Mais quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Peut-être qu'il attendait qu'elles se percutent, qu'un accident ait lieu. C'était fort probable. Il espérait en fait, ça lui ferait quelque chose à attendre, lui qui n'avait plus besoin de rien. Plus envie de rien, surtout.

Les larmes qu'il avait versées étaient lavées par la pluie diluvienne qui s'était abattue sur la ville alors qu'il s'enfuyait. Un gros orage, digne d'un soir d'été, déchainant foudre et trombes d'eau sur New York. Sa chemise blanche n'appréciait pas le traitement, et il frissonnait, gêné par la fraicheur moite qui sévissait sur toute la ville. Il accorda un regard triste à la cigarette détrempée qu'il tenait entre son index et son majeur. Impossible d'en griller une par ce temps. Et sur ce toit d'immeuble, aucun abri à disposition. C'était triste de ne pas pouvoir s'abimer les poumons une dernière fois. Une dernière clope.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le sortit de sa torpeur. Il sursauta, même, et en lâcha la cigarette, qui fit une chute de trente étages. Il regarda d'un air fasciné le petit bâton de nicotine tomber entre les gouttes de pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le distinguer. Il se pencha en avant, manquant de le suivre dans sa course folle avec la gravité. Mais il n'en fit rien, un bras toujours enroulé autour de la barrière du toit, l'empêchant de tomber. Il finit par se redresser, et empoigna le téléphone qui avait arrêté de brailler dans le fond de sa poche. Il déverrouilla l'écran tactile, et regarda, il avait un appel manqué. Numéro inconnu. Il avait espéré. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

Deux clics sur l'écran tactile ouvrirent sa messagerie. Une conversation s'afficha. Pleine de messages envoyés, jamais répondus. Des milliers de messages, jamais effacés. Il remonta le fil de la conversation. Très vite, il trouva le dernier message qu'il avait reçu.

« J'te laisse, le match va commencer ! »

Il était bien ce match ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Enfin si. Il se souvenait de l'attente, interminable, devant le gymnase. « J'me change et j'arrive ! » qu'il lui avait dit. Alors il s'était assis, dehors, profitant du vent frais, trop rare en ce mois de juillet. Puis les minutes s'étaient étiolées en heure, et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il fallait pas autant de temps pour enfiler un jean. Le véhicule de secours d'urgence aurait dû l'inquiéter. Il était passé devant lui à toute vitesse, et s'était garé hors de sa vue, de l'autre côté du gymnase. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il s'arrêtait pour lui. Il n'avait pas imaginé, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les cris empressés, qu'il voie des gens accélérer le pas en passant devant lui. Les sourcils froncés, il s'était levé. Lui aussi s'était dirigé vers l'autre entrée. Lui aussi avait accéléré en voyant l'attroupement, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Lui aussi avait poussé un cri d'horreur en reconnaissant la silhouette sur le brancard.

« Un AVC, ils n'ont rien pu faire. »

Explication courte, concise. Mais tellement incompréhensible. La phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il en saisisse le sens. C'était tout simplement impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Il lui avait promis, d'être toujours là pour lui. Il lui avait promis, un avenir radieux. Il lui avait promis, qu'eux c'était pour toujours et à jamais. Il lui avait promis cette putain d'happy end.

« Tu me manques. »

Les sms défilaient alors. Tous de sa main. Y'avait plus qu'à espérer que y'avait le réseau dans l'au-delà. Les larmes salées se mélangeaient avec la pluie froide qui trempait ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis. Il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer à l'annonce du décès. Il n'avait pas réussi à pleurer à la veillée funéraire, ni à l'enterrement. Encore moins quand il avait dû supporter les dizaines d'embrassades désolées, les condoléances données, les sourires compatissants, les larmes des autres. Ca l'avait mis en colère. Pourquoi lui il n'y arrivait pas ? Pourquoi lui, qui devait être le plus dévasté d'entre eux, n'arrivait pas à verser la moindre larme ?

« Je comprends pas. J'ai peut-être trop pleuré dans tes bras. C'est pour ça. Y'a que dans tes bras que je me sentais bien. J'ai trop pris l'habitude sûrement. Je peux pas. Elles viennent pas. Même quand je dépose des fleurs, ça vient pas. J'éternue, j'ai les yeux qui enflent. C'est juste ma putain d'allergie. »

Là, il s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le cœur réchauffé par son propre chagrin, il se mit à rire, en relisant les bêtises qu'il avait pu dire. Il se mit à sourire, les yeux embués, en se frottant le visage. Il leva la tête, regarda vers le ciel. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur son visage sans discontinuer. Il riait.

« Je suis vivant, moi. C'est pas juste hein. »

Des centaines de messages. Des centaines de sourires. Des rires, de la joie. Il comprenait maintenant. Pourquoi pleurer en pensant à la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée ? C'était idiot. Il se comprenait. Il riait. Il se sentait bien. Serrant son portable dans sa main droite.

« Tu crois que je devrais te suivre ? Je sais pas si c'est bien. J'en ai très envie. Mais j'ai peur tu sais. C'est bien là où tu es ? J'aimerais tant que tu me répondes. »

Le son de sa voix lui manquait. Son odeur lui manquait. L'eau froide qui trempait ses vêtements lui rappelait à quel point il avait besoin de chaleur. Le silence à l'autre bout de la ligne lui rappelait à quel point il était seul. Mais non. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait une famille. Il avait des amis. On comptait sur lui.

« C'est toi qui m'a montré tout ça. C'est toi qui m'as montré que je valais quelque chose. C'est toi qui m'as donné envie de vivre. »

Il jeta son téléphone par-dessus le parapet. Il alla rejoindre la clope sur le bitume, s'écrasant en petites pièces au sol, entre deux passants, qui levèrent la tête. Des gens hurlèrent en voyant la silhouette du gamin prêt à tomber sur le toit. Les doigts le pointèrent, et lui, il riait toujours. Ses bras lâchèrent la barrière et il les leva vers le ciel, un geste obscène en direction des nuages. Un « enfoiré » murmuré du bout des lèvres.

« Tu m'as rendu la vie. »


End file.
